14 Lipca 2012
TVP 1 06:00 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 06:30 Noce i dnie - odc. 5/12 - Uśmiechy losu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Tour de Pologne - Rabka Zdrój; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Marta mówi! - Marta kradnie tort, odc. 3 (Martha takes the cake); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 22 Energia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Dom - odc. 3/25 - Warkocze naszych dziewcząt będą białe - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 2 Marta Żmuda - Trzebiatowska; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Plusk (Splash) 105'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1984); reż.:Ron Howard; wyk.:Tom Hanks, Daryl Hannah, Eugene Levy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Zwierzęta Świata - Życie humbaków (Humpback: Inside the Pot) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - start do 5 etapu; STEREO, 16:9 15:15 Nieustraszony - odc. 11 (Knight Rider, ep. 4 Knight Fever) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Bananowy doktor - odc. 11 (Royal Pains, ep. 11) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Magia Igrzysk - Radość Wygrywania; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - etap 5: Rabka Zdrój - Zakopane; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs z Cypiskiem przechytrzyli zarządce stawu, odc. 39 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Bajki z mchu i paproci - Jak Żwirek i Muchomorek nie wiedzieli co się dzieje, odc. 18 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1968); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bajki z mchu i paproci - Jak Żwirek i Muchomorek uczesali rusałkę, odc. 32 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1968); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Kolarstwo - NUTELLA MINI Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Kolarstwo - kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Hit na sobotę - Wróg publiczny (Enemy of the State) - txt. str. 777 126'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Tony Scott; wyk.:Gene Hackman, Will Smith, Jon Voight, Lisa Bonet, Regina King; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 07 zgłoś się - odc. Wagon pocztowy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Vanilla Sky (Vanilla Sky) 130'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Cameron Crowe; wyk.:Tom Cruise, Penélope Cruz, Cameron Diaz, Jason Lee, Kurt Russell; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 20 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, Self Made Man 12); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 21 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, Alpine Fields 7); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 10 (Lost 5, ep. 10 He's our You); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:20 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 11 (Lost 5, ep. 11 Whatever happened, happened); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Familijna Dwójka - SuperSprytek i Sprytusie - odc. 6 Na miejsca, gotowi, start! (Noonbory and the Super Seven ep. Ready, Steady, Go!); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 25 Klej dla dwóch (The Flintstones ep. Glue for Two); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 26 Wielka liga Freda (The Flintstones ep. Big League Freddie); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Alternatywy 4 odc.5/9 - Dwudziesty stopień zasilania - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Polowanie z buszmenami - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek - txt. str. 777 56'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Janusz Kłosiński, Ryszarda Hanin, Marek Frąckowiak, Małgorzata Potocka, Janina Sokołowska, Jerzy Turek, Stanisław Tym, Ludwik Benoit, Hanna Bedryńska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Daleko od szosy - odc. 1/7 - Szpaki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1930; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:05 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Bitwa na głosy - (6); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Policjanci i złodzieje (66); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - Wakacje (39) WYDARZENIE: festiwal ANIMATOR; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 33; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 33; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 XIV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - kabaret według Limo. Mrągowo 2012 (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:15 XIV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - kabaret według Raków. Mrągowo 2012 (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:20 XIV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - kabaret według Młodych Panów. Mrągowo 2012 (3); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:25 Kino relaks - Płatny zabójca (Hitman, the) 89'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (1991); reż.:Aaron Norris; wyk.:Chuck Norris, Michael Parks, Al Waxman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Obcy przybywają do Kolorado (High Plains Invaders) 83'; film science fiction kraj prod.Kanada, Rumunia (2009); reż.:Kristoffer Tabori; wyk.:James Marsters, Cindy Sampson, Bastian Knapp, Sanny van Heteren; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Płatny zabójca (Hitman, the) 89'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (1991); reż.:Aaron Norris; wyk.:Chuck Norris, Michael Parks, Al Waxman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Poznań 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Teleskop - flesz; STEREO, 16:9 07:52 Teleskop Gospodarczy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:15 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 16/39 - Co brzmi w trzcinie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 19/39 - Cudak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:15 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:01 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 67 (odc. 67); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Euroszansa - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Dzika Polska - Tropiciele z Podlasia; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:17 Eurowiadomości - odc.11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Czas pamięci; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Komix - Komix - magazyn młodzieżowy 1; program dla młodzieży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:16 Z archiwum Telewizji Poznań; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9 17:29 Teleskop - flesz; STEREO, 16:9 17:35 Pogoda Poznań; STEREO, 16:9 17:38 Cztery pory roku Wiktora Wołkowa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:21 Wielkopolski dzień - kalendarium II - Wielkopolski dzień - Kalendarium; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:27 Pogoda Poznań; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Teleskop; STEREO, 16:9 18:46 Pogoda Poznań; STEREO, 16:9 18:49 Ewa i jej goście - Janina Paradowska cz. 1; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:13 Everyday English - Everyday english odc. 119; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:27 Wielkopolski dzień - kalendarium II - Wielkopolski dzień - Kalendarium; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:32 Kalejdoskop Wielkopolski Wschodniej; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:45 Kierunek Uniejów - Kierunek Uniejów 2 8.07.2012; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Adam Małysz - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Teleskop Wieczorny; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Pogoda Poznań; STEREO, 16:9 22:04 Sport - wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:20 Benefis Jerzego Hoffmana "Wielki Hetman Filmu Polskiego"; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 67 (odc. 67); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:27 Szerokie tory - Bezdomni Odessy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Prawdę mówiąc - Adam Małysz - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:19 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:55 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:05 Reportaż TVP INFO - Kamilianie w Gruzji; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:11 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 67 (odc. 67); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Euroszansa - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:37 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:42 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:35 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:59 Reportaż TVP INFO - Kamilianie w Gruzji; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:05 Benefis Jerzego Hoffmana "Wielki Hetman Filmu Polskiego"; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Szerokie tory - Bezdomni Odessy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:25 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:35 Prawdę mówiąc - Adam Małysz - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Dzika Polska - Tropiciele z Podlasia; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 67 (odc. 67); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:42 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (87, 88) - serial animowany 08.15 Pies Huckleberry (30, 31) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg (12) - serial animowany 09.15 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego 2 (1) - serial animowany 10.15 Ewa gotuje (155) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Się kręci - magazyn kulturalny 11.45 Rozmowy nieoswojone (10) - serial dokumentalny 12.20 Dom nie do poznania 8 (218) - reality show 13.20 Gang z boiska - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2006 15.50 Super tata - komedia, USA 1999 17.50 Najwspanialszy Pies Ameryki (1) - reality show 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (9) - serial komediowy 20.00 Jak ugryźć 10 milionów 2 - komedia, USA 2004 22.20 Komando - film sensacyjny, USA 1985 00.15 Człowiek widmo 2 - horror, USA 2006 02.15 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Zza kamery... (43) - magazyn filmowy 03.30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Smakuj świat z Pascalem - reality show 08.30 Pan i pani House (2) - reality show 09.00 Perfekcyjna pani domu (3) - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Przepis na życie 3 (5) - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Prawo Agaty (6) - serial obyczajowy 11.55 X Factor 2 (6) - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Szymon na żywo (6) - program rozrywkowy 14.30 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! 7 (7) - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Kobieta na krańcu świata 3 (6) - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Smakuj świat z Pascalem - reality show 16.30 Surowi rodzice (5) - reality show 17.30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso 2 (2) - cykl reportaży, Polska 2011 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 5 (3) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Okrucieństwo nie do przyjęcia - czarna komedia, USA 2003 22.05 Prestiż - dramat kostiumowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 2006 00.50 Posłaniec śmierci - film sensacyjny, USA 1988 02.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.55 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.15 Od hitu do świtu (41) - program rozrywkowy TV 4 5.40 Galileo 6.25 Magiczne pałeczki - film fabularny Australia, Francja, Niemcy 1987 7.55 Różowa Pantera 8.15 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy 9.05 Różowa Pantera 10.30 Volvo Ocean Race - Lorient 11.00 Galileo Extra 12.00 mała Czarna 13.00 Ryzykanci 14.00 Tester 14.30 Oggy i ferajna 15.05 Ace Ventura: Psi detektyw - komedia, USA, 1994 16.55 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy 18.00 Ice Road Truckers: Drogi smierci 19.00 Galileo Extra 20.00 Ace Ventura: Zew natury - komedia, USA, 1995 22.00 Błękitny demon - film fabularny USA, 2004 23.55 Film erotyczny 1.40 Galileo 2.30 TV Market 2.45 To był dzień - program publicystyczny 3.35 To był dzień na świecie - program publicystyczny 4.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.55 Misja Martyna Extra 6.55 Mango - Telezakupy 9.00 Trauma - serial 9.55 Tajemnice Smallville - serial 10.50 Dwóch i pół - serial 12.20 Niania - serial 13.30 Stalowy rycerz - film przygodowy USA 1997 15.30 Ulice San Francisco - serial 16.35 Trauma - serial 17.30 Detektyw Monk - serial 19.30 Słońce i miłość - komedia, Grecja/Wielka Brytania 2005 21.20 Dzika lokatorka - komedia, USA 1992 23.25 Szczęki Część III - film sensacyjny USA 1983 1.30 Arkana magii - program interaktywny 3.35 Męski Typ 2. Artur Boruc - talk show 4.00 Druga strona medalu 4 - Jan Podgórski - talk show 4.25 Druga strona medalu 4 - Caroline Woźniacki - talk show 4.50 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6.00 Lalka 7.30 Chłopi 8.30 Austin Stevens - na szlaku drapieżników 9.35 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli 11.00 Madeline 12.30 Dziewczyny górą! - program rozrywkowy 14.35 Baśnie tysiąca i jednej nocy 16.30 Karambole 18.30 Łowcy skarbów 19.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego - serial animowany 20.00 W klatce - film sensacyjny USA 2010 22.00 Ba'al. Klątwa boga - horror 0.00 Igrając z ogniem 2.00 Dziewczyny na ekran - program rozrywkowy 2.30 Taki jest świat - Pod lupą 4.00 Zobacz to! TV Polonia 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 470* Postrzelać do księżyca; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 471* Dyplomacja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 472* Grzesznik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 473* Zdrowe myśli policjanta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 474* Mysz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:55 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:10 Kłusownik - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Świętokrzyski Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 2 Biebrza; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 27 - Spowiedź - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Holandia (93) "Co ma polder do wiatraka?"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 479 - Gra bez zasad; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Kayah; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Kulturalni PL (97); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Polonia w Komie - Barlin Flohmarkt (21); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Ptak śmierci; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Kolarstwo - kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 20:34 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 3/13* - Pierwsze uderzenie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:20 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Modrzejewska - Warszawa odc. 5/7 - txt. str. 777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - etap 5: Rabka Zdrój - Zakopane; STEREO, 16:9 00:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Ptak śmierci; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Kolarstwo - kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 02:28 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 3/13* - Pierwsze uderzenie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Modrzejewska - Warszawa odc. 5/7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Opole na bis - 80 lat Polskiego Radia cz.2; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Tele 5 5.45 Disco Bandżo 7.00 Telezakupy 10.00 Kosmica TV 12.05 Badacze tajemnic - serial popularnonaukowy 13.05 Popcorn TV - program rozrywkowy 13.35 Nieźle kliknięci - program rozrywkowy 14.10 Disco Bandżo 15.30 Rycerz z Westender - dramat kostiumowy USA 2003 17.30 Raj utracony - serial 18.35 Po wstrząsie - film katastroficzny USA/Niemcy 1999 20.25 Dziewczyny z przemytu - dramat kryminalny, Kanada/USA 2005 22.10 Sekta - serial 23.10 Akta Dresdena - serial 0.10 Inna - film erotyczny 1.50 Nocny patrol Polsat 2 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsatem News 7.45 Tylko miłość 8.40 Tylko miłość 9.30 Tylko miłość 10.25 Tylko miłość 11.20 Tylko młość 12.15 Pierwsza młość 13.00 Pierwsza miłość 13.45 Pierwsza młość 14.30 Pierwsza młość 15.15 Pierwsza młość 16.00 Piotr Bałtroczyk Przedstawia II. Ryjek - XII Rybnicka Jesień Kabaretowa 16.55 Oblicza Ameryki 17.35 Taaaka ryba 18.05 Trudne sprawy 19.05 Trudne sprawy 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.30 Sport 20.35 Pogoda 20.45 Tajemnice Kniei 21.15 Hotel 52 22.10 Halo, Hans! 23.05 Szpilki na Giewoncie 0.00 Synowie 0.30 Mamuśki 1.00 Ewa gotuje 1.35 Się Kręci - na żywo 2.30 Wydarzenia 2.50 Sport 2.55 Pogoda 3.00 Oblicza Ameryki 3.30 Hotel 52 4.25 Trudne sprawy 5.10 Trudne sprawy WTK 8:00 Puls Dnia 8:15 Sport 8:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 8:25 Serwis sportowy 8:30 Gość wieczoru WTK 8:40 Gość wieczoru WTK 8:55 Masz prawo 9:00 Puls Dnia 9:15 WTK wywiad 9:35 Kurier Pilski 10:00 Puls Dnia 10:25 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 10:55 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 11:25 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 11:55 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 12:45 Serwis komunikacyjny 12:50 Qulturalny Poznań 12:55 Motomania 13:10 Rozgrzewka 13:25 Arcydzieła, arcymyśli 14:25 Na zdrowie 14:55 Qulturalny Poznań 15:00 Pogoda 15:05 Serwis komunikacyjny 15:10 Spotkajmy się na Malcie 15:25 Jeremie - unijne pieniądze na Twoją firmę 15:40 Mój Poznań, moja Wielkopolska 15:55 Qulturalny Poznań 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Serwis komunikacyjny 16:10 Z życia Uniwersytetu 16:25 Gorący temat 16:40 Gorący temat 16:55 Qulturalny Poznań 17:00 Pogoda 17:05 Serwis komunikacyjny 17:10 Pogoda wakacyjna 17:15 WTK wywiad 17:35 TeleGniezno 17:50 Pogoda wakacyjna 17:55 Qulturalny Poznań 18:00 Puls Dnia 18:15 Pogoda 18:20 Motomania 18:35 Rozgrzewka 18:50 Serwis komunikacyjny 18:55 Qulturalny Poznań 19:00 Puls Dnia 19:20 Pogoda wakacyjna 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Na zdrowie 19:45 Serwis komunikacyjny 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Qulturalny Poznań 20:00 Puls Dnia 20:35 Pogoda 20:40 Serwis komunikacyjny 20:45 Spotkajmy się na Malcie 21:00 Puls Dnia 21:20 Wybitne postacie Uniwesytetu 21:40 Sport 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Qulturalny Poznań 22:00 Puls Dnia 22:20 Jeremie - unijne pieniądze na Twoją firmę 22:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 22:40 Qulturalny Poznań 22:45 Motomania 23:00 Puls Dnia 23:20 Pogoda wakacyjna 23:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 23:30 Qulturalny Poznań 23:35 Na zdrowie 23:50 Pogoda 23:55 Qulturalny Poznań 0:00 Puls Dnia 0:20 Pogoda 0:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 0:30 Qulturalny Poznań 0:50 Pogoda wakacyjna 0:55 Qulturalny Poznań 1:00 Puls Dnia 1:20 Gorący temat 1:35 Gorący temat 1:50 Sport 2:00 Puls Dnia 2:20 Motomania 2:35 Pogoda 2:40 Serwis komunikacyjny 2:45 Rozgrzewka M1 5.55 Węgierscy rolnicy 6.25 Pnący historie 6.55 Balaton lato. Zamrażać! 9.30 Peca Tour. Angi jest 10.30 Złoto Festival 2012 11.00 Współczesny 11.30 Teraz Buday! 12.00 Aktualności. HungarlQ 12.35 Herbata zielona 13.05 Trasy rowerowe 13.40 Tele Platform 15.00 Doc Martin 15.55 Pendragon Legend 17.30 Koltay Gregory 60 18.30 Hazard sobota 19.30 Evening News 20.00 Sports News. pogoda 20.15 DTK-twarze 21.10 Sherlock 22.45 Kocham Hollywood 23.15 Przyjeżdża orkiestra 0.40 Bardzo muzyka M2 6.00 Węgry parków narodowych 6.25 Kreskówki 8.55 Chodź, Becky! 9.20 Kreskówki 10.35 To było to ... !? 12.00 Kiedy wesoły słoń 13.20 Etap końcowy 14.05 Historia Magyarorzág 14.30 Kreskówki 15.50 Jaskinia Golden Rose 17.25 Övege 17.35 Mrówki wiedzą wszystko (10/10.) 17.50 Co jest co 18.15 Kto Amadeus - Przygody Młodych Mozarta 18.40 Kalendarz szkolny 19.30 Evening News 20.00 Sports News. pogoda 20.10 Pendragon Legend 21.45 Zatrudnienie i korzyści - jak Ir Reality 22.40 Sherlock 0.10 Komunia Duna 8.45 Dunaj Pocztówka 9.05 Daktari 10.00 Życie w domu (powtórzenie) 10.30 Ręce Boga (ISM) 11.00 Nowa generacja 11.30 Co-working 12.00 Aktualności. pogoda 12.15 Godziny dziura 12.45 Everyday Heroes 13.10 Эврика! 13.40 Domborulnak gdzie ich groby? 14.05 Cala zielony 14.35 Pannon ekspresowy 15.05 Magia tańca 16.00 Wieczny powrót 18.00 Aktualności 18.25 Dunasport 18.35 Było? 19.35 Oleg Zsukovszkij - Hay; Nicholas -Lénárd Odon: Fabulous mężczyźni ze skrzydłami 21.55 Cult Ikona * 22.50 Droga do nieba 0.15 Werset 0.25 Nowa generacja